〈第9期〉Candy
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: /架空/言金/ /伊莉雅闪出没，陛下跟腹黑loli的故事/ /陛下眼瞎敬谢不敏/
1. Chapter 1

# # #

刚入秋的时候，那辆黑色的轿车驶过城市的边境停驻在那道颇有些年代的灰石墙外，打破了埃洛斯教堂孤儿院的平静。

彼时孩子们还在铁艺门内的院子里捉迷藏，他们寻着轿车引擎的声音望去，只见到院长引着一位高高大大的男人走下车，他一边打量着院子里的孩子们一边跟院长攀谈，衣着举止看上去是个亲和稳重的社会成功人士。

这所建立在城市边境的孤儿院存在的时日有不少年头，葱郁的山林让这儿的环境尤为冷清，因着它附属于教会福利机构，所以多年来都是靠着教会资助而运作。

胖胖的已经上了年纪的弗兰修女从有些破旧的大厅回廊里穿过，引着躲在屋子里的那些孩子出来打招呼，毫无疑问，比起在院子里玩耍的那些孩子，他们无疑是最内向的那一群。

"伊莉雅—你在里面吗？"

年轻的修女急急走向回廊后侧的独立小屋里，推开其中一座锁已经被打开的木门。

"天哪，我就知道…"修女嘟囔着，她简直要找不到下脚的地方，无奈地看着被翻乱的书架，乱堆的书本跟推开的木椅子间露出一个银发的小脑袋，一个瘦小的小女孩正趴在地板上翻阅着一本厚厚的绘本，双手捧着脸全神贯注的哼着歌两只小腿翘在身后打着节奏，不知道是没注意到有人找她还是不想理会，做着自己的事全神贯注的很。

这个屋子是全院的小图书室，旁边几层书架上摆放的是这儿能找到的书本，此刻它们都被翻阅的乱七八糟，连地板上都是随手摊开的书卷。

"伊莉雅，你不能呆在这儿了，院长在找你。"

修女急匆匆的收拾好地板上乱糟糟的一团，被叫到名字的小姑娘也终于爬起身，这个孩子跟其他孩子不同，总是一个人处在一边。她显得比同龄的孩子聪慧懂事儿得多，托她性格不合群的缘故，其他孩子都有点避着她。

"知道了，真是麻烦。"伊莉雅深红的瞳仁微微收缩着，像是个这个年纪有些任性的小姑娘一样发着牢骚，语气冷淡的很。

"伊莉雅，你今天得表现得好一点，刚才过来的人是教会负责人言峰神父。"

"我对神父可没有兴趣。"

"你可不能这么说，这会让你错失一些机会。"修女絮絮叨叨地说着拉着她往外走。"那位神父是个慷慨的人，总会给一些富裕的家庭推荐适合领养的小孩。"

"家庭…吗？"小女孩低声呢喃着。她透过回廊的玻璃窗子望向外面小孩子聚集的中心，垂下的银色刘海遮住了她的眼睛，整个表情都埋在了阴影里。

一一

这女孩儿看上去约摸才九岁，言峰绮礼第一眼注意到的是她那双漂亮的深红眼瞳。

"我想她是个不错的孩子。"

也许很适合。言峰绮礼几乎心下确定就是这个女孩儿了。

"伊莉雅？" 听到是言峰神父自己想要领养一个孩子的时候，弗兰修女有些吃惊。她将一个资料袋递给神父，脸上挂着明显的疑惑。

言峰绮礼接过资料袋抽出了几张单薄的资料纸，上面印着小女孩的照片跟寥廖数语的档案介绍。他一面草草地看着，一面向修女解释到卡莲的事情。

修女会意点了点头，卡莲这孩子确实不是个会讨人欢心的样子。

不过伊莉雅…她透过大玻璃窗看了一眼等在办公室外面的孩子们，银发的女孩子沉默地靠在一旁，一个人安静地站在一群孩子之外，阳光斜映在她幼小的肩头上使她看上去像个人偶洋娃娃。

"她也是个内向的孩子吗？"

"我想不完全是，修女们都说那孩子比其他人都懂事，也许只是性格问题，我从没见过她跟其他孩子呆在一块过。"言峰绮礼听着弗兰修女的关于领养孩子的事宜。

"言峰神父的话，跟这个孩子相处肯定没问题，愿主保佑她，到了新环境会比这儿好。"

就这样，言峰绮礼办完手续带着伊利亚和她简单的行李离开了埃洛斯孤儿院。缩在屋檐下的孩子看着伊利亚被这位亲和稳重的男人领上车，车轮在院子里的松软石子路上留下了一道浅浅的痕迹。

后视镜中孤儿院的房顶逐渐缩小直至淹没于行道两侧茂盛的树冠之中，小女孩安静地坐在副驾驶座上，深红色眸子也因着荡漾其中的树影显得晦暗不明。

"伊莉雅，舍不得大家吗？"似是在为女孩离开伙伴们的心境感到担忧，言峰绮礼试着跟她交流。

"不，伊莉雅很好，不用担心，神父先生。"伊莉雅转过脸来看着她的收养人，露出一个孩子天真又有些拘谨的笑容。

"伊莉雅是想，能好好和新家人相处就好啦。"

女孩纤细的身躯陷在宽大的黑色座椅里，银发簇拥的苍白脸庞带着她这个年纪独有的羞涩纯真，大大的眼眸忽闪着，像极了初生的小动物。

确实是个懂事又会说话的小姑娘，不知被心中浮现的哪个词汇所取悦。言峰绮礼忍不住笑了起来，嘴角咧开又迅速撇会出温和的弧度，仿佛那只是一个安抚性质的微笑："你是个好孩子，会和他们相处好的。"

景色变得繁杂起来，不知何时起两旁不再是单调的树木而是绿林分布的私人建筑，从车窗里望去四周能看到远处的花丛以及愈来愈近的教堂尖顶。她甚至能看到人工饲养的白鸽从那儿飞过去，身旁的神父温和地向她介绍着家庭成员。

"你会有一个姐姐，有和你一样的银发，她会喜欢你的。"说到后半句，神父的声音带上一丝意味不明的笑意。

在笑什么…伊莉雅闻声偏过脸去，盯着神父的侧脸，"那您的妻子呢？"

"已亡故多年。"

神父的声音依然温厚，树阴葱郁，伊莉雅看不清神父那瞬的表情，只得安静地听着他接下去的讲述。

"我还有一位同居人，虽然脾气难以捉摸，但他跟小孩子很亲近，你的到来定能让他开心…所以，伊莉雅，平常我不在家的时候，可能要劳烦你多照顾他。"

言峰绮礼的语气缓了下去，他尝试着用更加贴切的语气像年幼的女孩子描述。伊莉雅眨着眼睛，孩子敏锐的内心似乎捕捉到了什么，有些怯生生的问："神父先生，您的同居人身体不好吗？"

"啊，他无法视物。"

一一

车辆驶进了那圈高高的白漆栏杆庭院里，停在了中央的雕塑喷泉旁侧。

言峰绮礼拉开车门提醒伊莉雅他们已经到了。这个一路上大部分时间都在安静中度过的小女孩开始打量起她的新家。无论是精心打理的庭院还是嵌着象牙色巴洛克浮雕的别墅屋檐，都设计得十分考究。不难看出，住的都在这里不是一般人家。

言峰绮礼本人对住所要求不高，这栋漂亮的建筑正是他同居人曾经所喜欢的，设施齐全，内里装修豪华，全然按照他的喜好。想必对于孤儿院的孩子们而言，只要有个家就可以了吧。

言峰绮礼牵着伊莉雅的手，他不是个多话的人，这小女孩也是十分安静，怕兴许小孩子容易因为陌生的环境而紧张。言峰绮礼注意到，伊莉雅只是乖巧的跟着他的步伐，比起之前，低着头的她有些沉默的过分。

真是安静的孩子，不过很快他的认知就因他的同居人而打破。

已经放学的卡莲在客厅候着他们，两个女孩子简单的打过招呼。

"姐妹之类的称呼就免了，以后请多多指教。"卡莲只是淡淡的说着，语气听不出冷热，明明才只是上国中的年纪，却没有这个年龄还有的活力，整个人给人一种超越成年人的老成。

出生在神父家庭的气息在卡莲身上有明确的体现，伊莉雅能从她那儿看到些许类似孤儿院里的那些修女的影子，却有明显的不同于她们的地方。

"绮礼，你带了谁回来？"男人清朗的嗓音中断了他们的交谈。

就是神父提到的那位同居人吗？伊利亚抬起头，就看到站在二楼悬厅的年轻男人。他只穿着简单的白衬衫跟黑长裤，慵懒的将手搭在围栏上，落在背后巨大的彩绘玻璃窗撒下大片光影打在他身上，都不及他砂金色的发丝显得耀眼夺目。

"这是伊莉雅，吉尔伽美什。"

吉尔伽美什…么？

伊莉雅仰起脑袋看着这个男人，有些许惊讶徘徊在她眼睛里。

她注意到他的眼睛，吉尔伽美什的眼睛，跟她很相似却全然不同色温的红色，那是鲜艳的绯红。那双艳丽的瞳眸正俯视着客厅几人，眼里流转着清透锋锐的光华。

有点可惜呢。

伊莉雅看着他像是从生出光芒的画中走出来，就算之前言峰神父特别提及，她仍然很难联想到他是个盲人，那双理应跟她一样明亮的眸子对剧烈的光芒没有什么反应。

她仔细凝视着那双眼睛，绯红的瞳眸流转之间没有任何焦距。

"哦？"金发青年发出略有意味的疑问。

言峰绮礼正想说什么，就感到了身旁的伊莉雅用力拉扯着自己的衣角，小小的女孩子眼里涌现细微的光。

"神父先生，吉尔伽美什是吗？"

言峰绮礼来不及回答她的话，随后，他就看着这小女孩缓步走上楼梯来到吉尔伽美什身边，小巧白净的手轻轻扯了扯吉尔伽美什的衣角说话，全然没有对陌生人的生涩，嗓音仿佛被蜜糖浸过。

"伊莉雅想跟你说话，吉尔～"

被拉着蹲在来的吉尔伽美什有些许意外，似乎这主动的小女孩引起了他的兴趣。

"真是胆大的小姑娘。"他露出悦然的笑容，竟然用那双失焦的漂亮瞳孔凝视着小女孩绯红的面颊，好像真的能看得到似得。

言峰绮礼心中感叹着有些出乎意料的一幕一一他事先并未对吉尔伽美什提及的领养事宜。

"比我想象的有趣，不是吗？"

卡莲不知道什么时候站在了他的身后，她平静注视着悬厅上的吉尔伽美什与小女孩。言峰甚至都能从她那缺少表情的脸下看到某种怪异的微笑，这孩子到底知道了些什么？她这是跟谁学的...有时候言峰不禁发起这个疑问，但是现在，他看着头顶携手交谈的身影，顿时失去了那个好奇心。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

# # #

自打那天开始，伊莉雅便成了他们家里的一员。她有时候坐在阳光能照得到的窗台上拖着调色盘细绘半天，而吉尔伽美什就倚在一旁的料理台上仰着脖子晒着太阳。

吉尔伽美什看不见伊莉雅的画，所以这小姑娘便拉着他的手握着他无名指的指尖抵上因为故意涂厚而微微凸出的油彩描绘出整幅画的形状。伊莉雅会不厌其烦地说出画板上哪个区域涂了什么颜色或者凑到近前让吉尔伽美什猜猜她刚才画了什么。

这样的娱乐能持续一整天，那日，言峰绮礼回来的时候看到吉尔伽美什跟伊莉雅双双俯在庭院露台的木圆桌上，卡莲正抱着薄毯盖在他们的背上。

少女低着头靠近吉尔伽美什的面庞，微蜷的银发从她肩头披落，她仔细瞻望着两人安详的睡颜，复又抬起头看着自己的父亲。

"很温馨不是么？"

言峰绮礼并没有接话，无法否认。

他看着同居人金色的脑袋被另一颗银色的小脑袋紧紧挨住，说不出口的违和意味如同眼中落日的阴影点点沉淀，过了半晌他才附和起卡莲的话来。

"并不算意外，就当吉尔伽美什找到了新的乐趣。"

卡莲纤细的指腹轻轻描摹着安睡中青年的眉眼，"真是那样就好了呢，反正吉尔君又看不到。"

言峰绮礼并没有理会卡莲古怪的深意，或许他比谁都清楚。那并不是很值得费心思去理解的事情。他离去时深深看了一眼熟睡的二人，暖色的夕照让这一切精致的像挂在教堂的油画。

那个小姑娘真是特别的粘吉尔伽美什。

或许用粘人来描述并不恰当，但是言峰绮礼微微蹙起的眉头没有多余的心思找出合适的形容。不同于以往那些喜欢围在吉尔伽美什身边的小孩子，因为吉尔伽美什不会把太多心思留在那些小东西身上。但是伊莉雅不一样，托自己的福这个小女孩现在是每日跟他的同居人处一个屋檐下的家庭成员。

她不会向吉尔伽美什索要任何东西，甚至不会跟一般小孩子那样问这问那叽叽喳喳。她乖巧懂事，用小女孩甜甜的口吻要求着"陪伊莉雅一起玩吧"实际却是她陪伴着吉尔伽美什，这样的时间从某日的一整天，延伸至之后的几个星期。

比起小孩子，这样的方式都不亚于费尽心思的大人。

言峰绮礼甚至笃定，这个小姑娘察言观色的本领不亚于一个精明的成年人。

"伊莉雅，我不在的时候，你陪着吉尔伽美什在家会辛苦么？"

"为什么这么问呢，神父先生？"小姑娘扬起脸，直视着神父的双眼，天真稚气的脸庞在那瞬间让言峰绮礼觉得问了个无聊又可笑的问题。

"没什么。"

"伊莉雅有吉尔陪在身边就足够了~"小女孩的洋洒着轻快的笑意侵在甜美的声线里，她说这话的时候目光看向言峰绮礼的身后，顺着她的视线望去，卡莲正引着她所注视的金发青年往这边走来。

言峰绮礼一时间笑的颇有深意，难怪卡莲会觉得有趣。

他的视线继而投向了摸索着雕花长椅边沿缓缓坐下的吉尔伽美什，伊莉雅捧着手里的绘本凑过去，趴在他腿上咬着他的耳朵说悄悄话，不知道他们之间交流了什么内容，吉尔伽美什那双失去焦距的绯瞳迷蒙温柔。

自从目盲之后，被言峰安顿在这所宅邸的吉尔伽美什很少露出那般悦然的神情。当然，吉尔伽美什不可能像文艺小说里那般郁郁寡欢，但是那般挑着剑眉神采飞扬的姿态着实难见。

不过对他而言更值得一提的是，吉尔伽美什轻易就被一个相识不久的孩子取悦。

这日，言峰绮礼归来的时候比往常要早上些许。因为不是休息日，卡莲这个时间点也没有放学，显而易见，待在家里的只有吉尔伽美什跟黏在他身边的伊莉雅。

自从言峰绮礼带着吉尔伽美什在这里定居以来，每日归来，庭院露台中孑然端坐的金发侧影就是对言峰绮礼是最甜蜜的欢迎辞。

因着目盲的不便，吉尔伽美什不会出门，更不会假手他人帮助，首先他的自尊不允许，其次，言峰绮礼不会给吉尔伽美什依赖别人的机会。触摸着无法不倚靠自己的恋人那是怎么样都无法比拟的令人开怀。

现在这样的情形让言峰绮礼有点笑不出来。这样的依赖轻易就能被一个相处没多久的小女孩夺走，他无法欣赏吉尔伽美什那因为缺陷而形单影只的美妙画面，被取代的只有，一金一银相互依偎的身影，这多少有点讽刺。

虽然看不到，但吉尔伽美什以往的一些习惯却保留了下来，即使他不再方便站在高处也总是在顶层阳台仰望苍穹，也许是因为他的视力尚存着对强光有稀薄的感应，每日晒太阳成为了他新的习惯，日落在他侧脸留下温度的轨迹。伊莉雅则是偎在他怀里，整张脸埋在他胸前，抑或是画画乏了两人都抵着脑袋睡在沙发上…

言峰绮礼巡视了一圈屋子，没有看到两人的身影。

午后花圃的白木吊椅上，金发青年蹭着一旁的绳索晃晃悠悠中显然已经睡着了。

伊莉雅停下了手中描绘的动作，收拾好画板跟调色盘跟往常那样偎在他身边，两只小手轻轻握着吉尔伽美什的另一只手，小心翼翼的尝试着十指相握的姿势。

吉尔伽美什的手骨节分明，手指纤长，是不同于女孩子细嫩的那种优美，真好看。伊莉雅由衷的赞叹，末了发现他的指尖还沾着勾勒她画作轮廓时留下的颜料，于是扣住指尖轻轻擦去痕迹，时不时抬头看看金发下安睡的容颜，金色长长的眼睫在眼下投下稀薄的扇影。

一只小手轻覆上吉尔伽美什的脸颊，两张面庞挨得极尽，柔软的双唇近在咫尺呼吸甘甜温热。

一大片阴影笼罩了下来，最后关头一把低沉熟悉的声音从背后传来。

"伊莉雅，你在干什么？"

小小的女孩子身躯微微抖了一下，突如其来的变故让她措手不及，小女孩显得有些小心翼翼，背对着神父的女孩眼中温柔之色尽褪。再回头时又换上可人的笑容，声音轻得听不出情绪："欢迎回来，神父先生。"

"伊莉雅。"言峰绮礼口吻维持着温和，再要开口却被轻轻推开来。

伊莉雅竖着食指在他眼前晃了晃，责怪似的撅起嘴："嘘—请小声一点。"

她侧过身去看仍闭着眼的吉尔伽美什，暖阳下金色的青年耀眼又缥缈。刻意压低的声音不禁更加轻柔了一些："吉尔睡着啦，请不要吵醒他哦。"

女孩眼神与声音里满是缱绻，就好像她才是一直守护着照料着吉尔伽美什的人。

就好像他是个不懂体贴充满攻击性的外来者。

言峰绮礼莫名地烦躁起来。"伊莉雅，我在问你。"他加重语气，"你刚才在干什么？"

"绮礼…?"

恍惚间听见同居人的声音，似乎是被他们的谈话声惊动。初醒的吉尔伽美什朦胧着眼下意识那熟悉气息的源头伸出手去。触碰到的却是更为纤细柔软的女孩的小手。

"伊莉雅？"

"哎呀，吉尔醒了。"伊莉雅顺着吉尔伽美什伸展开的手臂扑进他的怀里，软着声音讨好。"伊莉雅不是故意要吵醒你的…"

"没事，也该回去了。"吉尔伽美什宠溺地揉了揉女孩柔软的发顶，从座椅里站起身来。伊莉雅便乖巧地拎着画具站在吉尔伽美什身边，是刚好能被感受到又不过于刻意的距离。

吉尔伽美什却不急着离开，而是确认般的，朝着绮礼所在的方向轻轻地偏头，涣散的红瞳带着些迷茫与试探，却出于矜持不肯出声询问。

言峰绮礼轻易地被青年这幅惹人怜爱的姿态取悦了。他上前一步握住吉尔伽美什微凉的指尖。

"我在这，吉尔伽美什。"

是夜，未拉上窗幔的窗棂撒下一片月色。印在金发青年光滑的裸肩上显出一片旖旎。

言峰绮礼摩挲着身下人细瘦的腰身，丝质的白睡袍衣带很快就被他取下扔在一边，带着粗茧的手掌从那白皙皮肤最为敏感的地带摸索，继而用舌尖描绘着他肚脐的形状。

皓白的月光倾了一屋，印在地板上的男人的身影开始加大了动作幅度，本处在熟睡中的吉尔伽美什感到下腹一阵麻痒，熟悉的快感顺着腰侧紧实白皙的肌肉往太阳穴攀爬，骚扰得他极不情愿的从意识休憩中稍稍清醒过来。

"绮礼？你…"

话未完全出口，后者显然是感觉到他醒了过来而放任动作更加肆无忌惮。

自吉尔伽美什的视觉陷入黑暗以来，言峰绮礼明显感觉到他的身体比之以往更为敏感。比起愧疚亦或是别的什么感觉，莫不如说言峰绮礼因为吉尔伽美什的视觉崩塌感受到的愉悦和摧毁欲的满足更多一些。

他细细亲吻着吉尔伽美什已然半勃的肉刃，舌尖顺着青色筋络游弋舔弄发出啧啧水响。很快，那形状漂亮的深粉色阳具在他极尽柔和的爱抚下完全勃起，金灿灿的阴毛润在水光之中衬得它越发惹人爱惜。

吉尔伽美什弓起了身子,十指似乎是无意识的穿插过绮礼的头发握紧拉扯。

"走开绮礼、哈…本王要睡觉…"他低声威胁的声音现在听起来更像是撒娇，粗重的喘息仿佛染得月光的色泽也一并甜蜜了起来。

言峰绮礼舔弄着他性器的顶端像是在品尝什么美食似得咂弄着，一面又以手指抵着他的腿根正要往那让人更为垂涎的柔软穴口拨弄时，做梦也没想到的声音自身后的房门口传了过来。

"打扰一下，吉尔君。"伴随着阵阵的敲门声，外面传来卡莲的声音。说话其间也掺杂着小女孩轻微的啜泣声音，是伊莉雅？

"她好像做了个噩梦，我们睡不着了。"

言峰深入掘发的动作戛然而止，昏暗的夜色里连同他的表情都同样的僵硬。吉尔伽美什也因为门外两个小姑娘的响动竭力平息着体内被撩拨而起的躁动，他摸索着推开言峰扣着他大腿内部的手指，粗粗的喘息着压低声音提醒他赶紧收场。

"绮礼、快停下，去开门。"

然而男人纹丝未动，已然觉察到不对头的吉尔伽美什来不及开口斥责下一句，压在身上的言峰猛然扣住他的两只手腕压在床头，期间吉尔伽美什似乎听到了一声低沉的哼笑。

"言峰...！"

他蕴含着不满的警告声依然压得很低，他看不到言峰绮礼此时注视着他那双潋起的剑眉下美丽的绯瞳时的神情，却分辨出压在他身上的男人散发的满满禁锢的气息，不过一秒吉尔伽美什就已经察觉到了言峰的念头怕是不会善了。

他语气有些冷。"本王没有兴致了。"

言峰绮礼笑得声音一把温厚，炽热的吐息全然撒在吉尔伽美什敏感的耳侧。"呵呵，所以你等会就得更注意一点了。"

"你…！"

"好好克制一下自己的声音，叫的太大声可会吓坏小孩子。"

吉尔伽美什没有再说话，言峰绮礼抽出了床头柜上拴在摆件上的装饰丝带，那细软的缎面缠上了他的手腕，固定在了床头。言峰绮礼知道即使不这样做吉尔伽美什也不会在反抗，他那高傲迷人的自尊怎么会允许呢。

言峰尽情地欣赏着他近乎无声抗议一般的平静面容，不由得想起他被干的高潮时扭曲得仿佛坏掉一样的表情，那近在咫尺的绯红色瞳眸就这么凝视着他，啊，纠正一下，他什么也看不到，那里面只有空茫的晦影，让他想到这双漂亮的眼睛在自己身下高潮时的茫然也似是这般。

真是听话。

言峰绮礼分开他已经不着一物的大腿，继续方才被打断的前戏，全当门外两个敲门的女孩子不存在。那不过就是个扰人清梦的黄毛丫头而已。

吉尔伽美什绷紧了身体，似乎又听到了言峰绮礼的轻轻的笑声，粘稠得像是安抚性的恶趣味。

"嗯一一唔..."感受到手指侵入内部的不适发出了一声模糊的呻吟，很快就淡了下去，别样的温顺可爱。

言峰绮礼手指加到了两根，似是不满意于他这幅反应，指甲恶意划过甬道的褶皱，激起身下绯色弥漫的躯体一阵颤动，很久没做过了吧？从那个小孩子来了之后？

言峰绮礼俯身含住那白皙胸膛上挺立的乳首，牙尖儿重重厮磨着圆润的乳珠直到它们充血低着舌尖变硬。

敲门声停了一小会儿继而又响了起来。

"吉尔君，已经睡下了吗？"

吉尔伽美什咬着下唇，似乎是想答话用什么理由让她们回去，只是刚开口就不得不压下脱口而出的呻吟。

"吉尔、吉尔...伊莉雅害怕..."小姑娘低低的哽咽令人心碎，她就在门外一遍遍的低吟着吉尔伽美什的名字。

"唔—啊…"张开唇舌吐露的呻吟很快就被手背堵住。

言峰绮礼不无爱怜地抚摸着他颤栗的身躯，两只粗糙的手掌滑下腰间粗暴地分开他的大腿。

"怎么了吉尔伽美什，很在意吗？真没想到你也会被区区一个小女孩影响。"言峰绮礼在他锁骨处留下一枚枚红痕，说着那话的同时滚烫的性器已然抵住了吉尔伽美什的腿间，他略略顿住了动作。

"毕竟这种事，同在一个屋檐下，那孩子迟早要明白的，这也是..."

"啊啊啊、唔嗯—"这个混蛋！难以掩饰的浪荡的吟叫泄之于口，刻意的压抑更是增添了不少苦闷。润滑并不充分的穴口被微微撕裂的痛楚蓦然侵袭而至，粗大炽热的肉刃将他的内里充斥得满当，滑软的肠壁包裹着那物什跳动的青筋一寸寸撩拨着他的神经。

"...为那孩子好。"话音刚落，他又重重的抽出分身再次朝那柔软处挺身插进。

"没办法了哟。"卡莲收回手似乎做了一个无奈的手势。

尽管是刻意的压制，那声声闷哼与残破的呻吟还是透过门板传入她们耳中，她将烛笼往矮她一些的女孩子那边靠了一点，却依旧看不清伊莉雅那瞬的表情。

"我就在这里吧…"伊莉雅纹丝不动，烛火照不到的阴影挡住了这女孩的眼睑。

"伊莉雅不想回去，回去也是睡不着的。"

"随便你吧，不过他们不会开门就是了。"卡莲又站了一会儿这才理了理层叠的睡裙裙摆准备回自己的房间。走之前她试着将烛笼递到伊莉雅手中。

"这个你要吗？"

"不需要，我一会儿就走…"伊莉雅的声音完全被门那一头越发肆意的浪叫盖过，任何一名懂人事的人经过怕都会面红耳赤。

卡莲似乎是习以为常的摸样，她意外的发现她还蛮喜欢这样的叫声，那么祝你好运了，看着旁边的女孩没有要走的意思，她只是做出了一个"请自便"的手势便转过身走向自己的房间。

失去了照明的空间黑了下来，门内依旧上演着一波波春色，似乎处于激烈状态的二人都忘记了之前女孩子们敲门的事情。

穿着单薄睡衣的伊莉雅安静的站在那阴暗门板的另一面，纤细瘦小的肩膀仿佛都在随着门内传出的声音颤抖。

讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌讨厌不要不要伊莉雅不要。

"言峰绮礼..."

女孩伸手撑在门上，细微的阴影在她苍白的脸颊印出道道轨痕。修剪得颇为圆润的指甲浅浅嵌着那硬木制的门板抓挠出几爪白痕，那双大大的红色眼瞳在黑暗中蓦然熠着水光。

TBC

BY 玄 苍 沫酱


	3. Chapter 3

早上，言峰跟卡莲在厨房里照常准备餐点。

父女二人负责着整个家庭的日常起居，往常的时候，等卡莲将洁白的桌布铺好餐桌摆好食物，言峰绮礼就会去叫起还在被窝里的吉尔伽美什，并且无视同居人的起床气。言峰父女从小培养的早起习惯哪怕是休息日也不会偷懒例外，不过吉尔伽美什却不会因为别人改变自己舒服的习惯。每日起床言峰都免不了哄猫一样跟同居人纠缠抗争然后被他用枕头之类顺手的东西扔一脸，即便如此吉尔伽美什也对言峰每日的骚扰没有办法，至少觉是睡不成了。

对言峰而言，能看到徒有怒火却毫无办法的同居人是每日的一大乐趣。

"今天不用去叫吉尔君吗。"卡莲吹着热腾腾的茶水问道。

"不用了，早餐我给他端过去。"

毕竟昨天晚上那么折腾，这会儿怕是起不来。言峰绮礼眼前浮现了吉尔伽美什压抑着呻吟为着欲望苦苦忍耐的模样，他难道不知道这幅模样只会更让人想蹂躏他吗？这么想着甚至能感到心口灼热的欲望又蠢蠢欲动起来，他当然不会说他有那么一丝感激神明一一让吉尔伽美什失去眼睛。

卡莲不再说话，开始用着自己那份餐点。

即便大部分时间不能亲自照顾同居人，言峰也从没打算过雇请佣人照顾目盲的吉尔伽美什，并非完全顾及到吉尔伽美什高傲不愿意依赖他人的自尊心，而是，这样惹人怜爱的同居人，他是一点都不想假手他人。

不过，自己昨晚确实是做过头了。

早餐过后言峰绮礼会先去送卡莲上学，然后通知社区服务每日定时打理宅邸，再让厨师准备吉尔伽美什的午餐，对于目盲的同居人每日他都要做好详细的安排，但这些自从伊莉雅来了后就失去了效力，用吉尔伽美什的话来说，多了一双能用的眼睛他就不需要杂种们啰里啰嗦的置喙。

那个小姑娘的用处…兴许是想到原本的打算，让旁观这个偏差的言峰觉着意外的讽刺。

"抱歉，神父先生，伊莉雅来晚了。"小女孩甜美有礼的声音打断了言峰的思绪。

他顺着楼梯口望去，有些意外的发现吉尔伽美什也在。伊莉雅就像往常那样站在他身边，一大一小两只手牵在一起缓慢安稳地踏下台阶。

这个总是跟在吉尔伽美什后面跑的小女孩，总会在这种情况牵着他的手，仿佛需要看顾的人是她一样。

吉尔伽美什目色茫茫地扫视了一下餐厅，金色的眼睫颇有几分倦怠，连眼圈都泛起淡淡的青色。

言峰绮礼不由得将眼光扫向他被长袖的衬衣遮的牢实的手腕，清晨离去他还留意到那里的青紫勒痕，语气随着心坎里软了几分："今天不用起这么早，为什么不多睡会儿？"

"用不着。"吉尔伽美什的嗓音略微低哑，听不出情绪的倦懒。

"身体没关系么，还是别逞强的好。"言峰的叮嘱意有所指，一旁的卡莲瞥了他一眼。相比之下吉尔伽美什却只是轻嗤了一声未再言语，任由伊莉雅牵着缓慢走到餐桌旁坐下。

"汤有些烫哦吉尔~" 伊莉雅将洁白的餐巾垫在他面前细心地安置好餐具的位置，女孩子做这一系列动作的时候十分麻利。在之前这些全是言峰的工作，包括把吉尔伽美什从床上叫起来。

"无碍。"吉尔伽美什终于开了口，并且摸索着从小姑娘手中接过了勺子，阻止她想喂自己的动作。而伊莉雅也乖巧的坐在他旁边的座位上一点点吃着自己那份早餐，从整片落地窗洒下的清晨初阳撒在众人肩头，那意味温暖而安逸。

礼仪的用餐呈现出违和的静谧。

"伊莉雅也到了该上学的年纪了吧。"言峰绮礼突然发了话，他垂着眼睑端起早餐茶轻辍了几口，也不知道是在跟谁商量。不过这明显不是询问的语气。

被叫到名字的小姑娘顿了一下依旧缓慢地搅着面前的蘑菇浓汤，望了一眼身旁的金发人才不确定地回应："神父先生，你是想送伊莉雅去上学吗？"

言峰绮礼抬起头，迎着伊莉雅询问的目光跟吉尔伽美什投向他所在方向的空茫视线，笑容温和，语气像是对待每日来教堂祈祷的礼客一般诚恳。

"那是当然，卡莲就读的国中设有小学部，伊莉雅以后上学也有个照应，你觉得呢，吉尔伽美什。"

即使失去了视力，吉尔伽美什也敏锐地察觉到两道视线集中在他身上。

"言峰，你这算是征求我的意见吗？"吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，对言峰绮礼的询问不置可否。

"只是突然想起罢了，伊莉雅也应该像其他小孩一样接受正常教育。"

话题中心的小女孩有些犹豫地扯扯吉尔伽美什的袖口，声音放得很低，"吉尔…"

一旁吉尔伽美什安抚地拍了拍她的脑袋。"小孩子就应该做小孩子该做的事，有本王在用不着担心。"

伊莉雅点了点头，表情深深低了下去。

言峰的办事效率素来可靠，第二天手续就已经办妥。

对于初次去新学校，伊莉雅表现出极大的不舍跟不安，这也难怪，毕竟是这个小女孩第一次见识外界，在此之前她唯一做的就是陪着吉尔伽美什，甚至都没有出过家门。

在上车之前，伊莉雅还拉着吉尔伽美什的衣角说悄悄话，金发的青年满是纵容的笑意，一直到女孩子飞快的亲了他的嘴角跑开。

言峰绮礼在车前看着这一幕。

…

层叠的玫色纱织小裙子，洁白的短马甲和花边儿领口的衬衫配上棕色的小靴子。新转来学校的银发小女孩看着陌生的一群孩子。

"看啊，这家伙居然穿这种衣服来上学！""…怪里怪气的！"

等教导主任一走，走廊上的那些小鬼就开始起哄。

"穿成这样，你以为你是公主吗？"带头的男孩留有一头微卷的蓝发，是隔壁班高年级的学生，在一群得意洋洋的男生中间似乎是老大。加之他那近乎可以称得上扭曲的嘲弄笑意，真是怎么看怎么不顺眼。

一旁的远坂凛已经看不过去了，不得不花了一番功夫忍住揍他的冲动前来制止。"喂！别欺负低年级的女孩子。"她大声警告着那家伙，可是并没有起到什么作用。

那个叫做间桐慎二的男生还是一如既往的跟她对着干，然后让身边几个跟班把凛架到一边省得碍事。

"说你呢，居然还带着这种项链，你是怪胎嘛！"他爆出一连串笑声。

伊莉雅稍稍抬起眼睫看着他，"不是，请你停止这种言论。"她的声音仍旧很轻，听上去也毫无威慑力。当然，即便她有一副女高音的嗓子，这个蓝毛海带头也不会见好就收。慎二伸手就想扯掉伊莉雅的项链给她个教训，他本以为会很轻松，毕竟这是个比他要小的小丫头。

"滚开！"

整间教室里的孩子都像被这声音定了格般顿住手中的动作，包括凛跟驾着凛的几个小子在内，那声音难以言喻的凄厉尖锐。让人难以想象是面前这个低眉顺目整理衣摆的女孩发出来的，他们甚至以为刚才的尖叫是错觉。

始作俑者慎二被吓住了，"你就是个怪胎…"他悻悻后退了一步掩饰自己的惊慌，"小丫头，你给本大爷等着！"

伊莉雅一言不发，似乎没有听到他的话，也没听到周围的窃窃私语。她也不管别人怎么看她，径直走进自己的教室。除却凛奇怪地打量了这个新转来的小姑娘几眼外，其他人也都在铃声中散了。

一直持续到课程结束。周围同龄的孩子们聚集在一块儿，却没有一个过来跟那个女孩子搭话，不仅仅是衣服，她整个人都那么格格不入。

高高的教学楼能望到远处住宅区的教堂塔尖儿，再远点就是郁郁丛林…然后什么都看不到。伊莉雅抿紧了嘴唇，铅笔在她指尖将崭新的课本划的一团糟，沉重的气息萦绕在她身上，那种安静使得小孩子不敢来跟她搭话，这一切，就跟前不久在孤儿院里的时光一般。

似乎，没有区别。

窗外阳光渐缓，暖度褪去。伊莉雅等候的放学铃声响起，来接她的人是卡莲。

"怎么样，跟新同学相处的还好吗？"晚餐后餐桌上，言峰绮礼颇为关心地问起养女新学校的境况。

"学校很好，神父先生。"伊莉雅回了个礼貌的笑容，然后将切好的饭后水果端给身边的金发人。

"那就好。"仿佛这是理所应当的安排。

…

窗台下的不死鸟又长了几株，它那强大的生命力和不协调的晦暗色彩，就像一双美丽却失去力量的眼睛。

察觉到有人靠近，吉尔伽美什将探出围栏的半个身子转过来侧向来人。

"言峰。"

男人听到这个称呼后叹了口气将他搂在怀里。手臂环住他的腰身，这个角度正对着那双失去焦距的绯红双眼，"还在生气？或者是想到那件事心怀芥蒂？"

吉尔伽美什嗤笑了一声抬起来头来凝视着言峰绮礼，这样的举动就如同他视觉完好的时候一样，每每都有那么个瞬间让言峰觉得他失明是个错觉。

"本王不会对过去的事念念不忘，那多愚蠢，倒是你，本王还没问你突然收养伊莉雅的事。不过算了，你不讲本王也懒得问。"

言峰知道，再怎么生气他的同居人总是信任他的。"我是没想到你很中意那个孩子。"言峰绮礼稍稍弯下腰，以便凑近他的耳廓，语气轻的像是郑重的承诺。

"你的眼睛，总能治好的…"

…

这两天来，伊莉雅安静的有些出奇，每天上学都对吉尔伽美什依依不舍，放学回来跟在身边却迥异之前的活泼变得寡言少语。即便是无法视物的吉尔伽美什也能敏锐的察觉到这些异样，毕竟伊莉雅对他的不舍跟依赖是那么的明显，起码他无法忽视这些细节。

"伊莉雅，你喜欢学校吗？在本王面前不要隐瞒。"

小姑娘停下了手里的作业，沉默了良久才开口，"伊莉雅只是觉得陪吉尔的时间太少了。"女孩话语里充满了落寞，"在学校，没有人肯跟伊莉雅说话，他们似乎都不喜欢伊莉雅，但是，伊莉雅还是会努力的…"

如意料之中一样得到了温柔的安慰，吉尔伽美什伸出手将伊莉雅抱上了座椅，如以往一样揉着她的脑袋，伊莉雅脸色微红，却也听清楚了他的话，"本王的小孩，用不着讨好杂种小鬼。"小女孩像往常一样乖巧的应了一声，瞳仁里的凝红愈加深沉。

一颗脏兮兮的足球带着不小的力道砸上了伊莉雅的后腰，小姑娘踉跄了半步站稳后转过身去看。是那个蓝头发的间桐慎二。如同所有校园小说中的问题男孩一般无二，这家伙挥手扬眉的样子就好像某些帮派的老大一样。

"你走路不带眼睛的吗？臭小鬼。"把校服穿得歪七扭八的小个子男生看起来是他的小跟班，那男孩子赶忙跑到伊莉雅身前捡回了足球交给慎二。

"现在的男孩子一点风度都没有，撞了别人还要女孩子道歉。"将伊莉雅送到小学部的卡莲还没离开，而伊莉雅没回头跟她搭话，只是盯着那几个男孩里领头的慎二。

她目光使视线中的人物十分不自在，就好像有什么怪异的东西自那深红瞳孔之中朝着他直直扑过来，以至于他绕着脚踝不轻不重的摔了一跤，慎二被这诡异感慑得冒了一额头冷汗。"嘁！真是个该死的怪胎…"他爬起来继续接过球扬手抛给身后的同伴，这一次，他并不打算再找那个女孩子的麻烦。

本来也应该如此。

"你可以告诉他。"卡莲看着跑开的男孩子们对身旁的伊莉雅说到，"没必要被这种小鬼欺负，那个人知道也会生气吧。"

他会生气吗？伊莉雅看了这个所谓的姐姐一眼，随即绽开一丝难以理解的微笑，"好，伊莉雅先回教室了。"

而实际上，她在经过学校大门确认卡莲已经走开之后又绕回了操场那边，不出她所料，那个叫慎二的还在走廊那里磨蹭。这会儿离下午第一节课还有几分钟，其余的男孩子已经抱着球回教室了。

教学楼以外都没了人，这时候的校园格外寂静。慎二是打算回教室的，等回过神来，他才看到那个银发小女孩站在了那儿刚好挡住了他的路，那个被他叫做怪胎的女孩子悄声无息地站在走廊入口那里。

慎二撇了撇嘴，他根本没注意到她是什么时候过来的，至少他没听到脚步声，他本想恶狠狠低呵斥她几句。

伊莉雅一言不发的走了过来，慎二却开不了口，但不妨碍他看到这个女孩子就上涌的气愤，不管她过来是想对他说什么，光论个头都要比她高上不少的慎二显然不想让自己显得惧怕，男孩子总想在一些女孩子面前示威。

似乎是这个年龄的小孩子的通病。

掉落的声音跟轻微，在没人注意的角落。

直到藤村大河走进教室，才发现新转来的学生座位还空着。

偌大的客厅中响起电话的声音，清脆的铃声在空荡荡的屋子里响了好几转，隔着半开玻璃门的阳台显得更不清晰。

青年侧过阳光的直射听着那不确定的铃声，因为通常不会有人在这个时候打座机电话。

他缓慢的走近客厅的声音来源，摸索着拿起的话筒，里面传来的是陌生的声音，显得很焦急。

"…这里是学校…请问你是伊莉雅的家长吗？"

tbc

BY 苍 玄


	4. Chapter 4

言峰绮礼赶到医院的时候已经是傍晚时分，藤村大河正站在病房外的走廊里候着。

他接到的通知源自于一个小时之前吉尔伽美什打来的电话，当怀着意外的欣喜接起从不给他打电话的同居人的来电后，吉尔伽美什不善的语气与夹杂的命令让言峰直接蹙起了眉宇，他来不及了解更多的事件原委只能放下手头的工作赶来。

一一伊莉雅被一个高年级的男生撞下了楼梯，现在已经送往医院当中。

言峰了解到的只有这些，可直觉告诉他事情未必如此甚至与吉尔伽美什所听到的全然相反。对于伊莉雅，言峰绮礼对她没什么感情，但也谈不上厌恶，哪怕那孩子本性远不如初次见到她时如外表那般天真无垢，再说了她不符合年龄的表现也确实证明了这一点，这方面言峰绮礼不得不承认，他对于伊莉雅微末的排斥一半是因为跟吉尔伽美什走得太近，而另一半纯粹就是觉得她并不如他目之所见的单纯。

"伊莉雅已经睡着了。"

这位伊莉雅的班主任此刻的语气十分歉疚，言峰绮礼也看得出她为此事相当不安。毕竟神父是她认识的人，现在他的养女在学校受了伤，她这个班主任或多或少有些失职。

"发生了这种事情真是非常抱歉。"她弯下腰冲着言峰再三致歉，"医生说伊莉雅的腿需要休养好一阵子才能继续走路了。"

言峰绮礼隔着藤村背后的玻璃往里面病房中看了一眼，银发的女孩正躺在床上阖目休息，也不知道是不是真的睡着了。于是他转过身面对着藤村压低了声线问道。

"请问，被她撞下去的那个男孩在哪里？"

听到他这么问，藤村惊讶的瞪大了眼睛一时间竟然不知道该怎么回答。而后又蓦然想起可能是校方的通知内容不到位，这才缓下表情，"言峰神父你弄错了，据班上的其他同学反应这个间桐平时就爱欺负伊莉雅，这次也是他想把伊莉雅推下楼梯结果自己也摔了下去。"

"那个孩子在哪间病房？"言峰并不想与她解释过多，他只需要见到另一位当事人就能判断事件的原委了，正当他跟藤村谈话之际，走廊尽头突兀出现的声音将他们的对话打断。

"言峰！那个小鬼在哪儿？"

吉尔伽美什满眼厉色，紧紧抓着另一个男人的手朝他们快步走来，藤村听到声音也转过身来打量他们。

言峰绮礼绝对没有料到吉尔伽美什会亲自过来一趟，而且直接叫了外人来帮忙，质问的视线直接转向了吉尔伽美什叫过来的蓝发人。

"啊…因为他突然打电话过来要我带他到医院。"库丘林在神父阴暗目光的注视下无奈挠了挠头。

"你怎么来了？"

言峰快步走到两人跟前直接从库丘林手中扶过吉尔伽美什，他顺势抓着言峰的袖口，语气还算冷静但却掩饰不住令人胆寒的怒气。

"那个对本王小孩下手的小鬼在哪儿！伊莉雅呢？"

言峰绮礼的表情比之前更加凝重，吉尔伽美什会对此事担心到这个地步让他涌起一阵烦闷。他还没有开口，站在一边的藤村大河反应过来急忙回答，"请不用担心，伊莉雅没事，就在旁边病房。"藤村看着这位跟神父关系不一般的金发青年，已经猜到他就是按照伊莉雅提供的座机号码最先联系的那位先生，虽然不知道对方的身份，但对比某些特征猜测他可能是伊莉雅的亲人，在察觉到吉尔伽美什的眼睛无法视物后，错愕之后不禁觉得可惜。

"这位先生，关于伊莉雅的事，真的很抱歉…"

厚重的隔音玻璃，苍白的病房里安静躺着的女孩子没有醒来的迹象。言峰不经意的瞄了一眼，似是确定了吉尔伽美什态度，那一刻他心里就有了决定，他支开了正在跟吉尔伽美什说话的藤村。

待走到走廊的另一边，看了一眼由库丘林扶着进入病房的金发人后，言峰正起面容询问之前的事。

泛着淡淡消毒药水气息的房间，银发小女孩纤小的身躯将在本不宽阔的病床上显的十分余裕。库丘林引着吉尔伽美什走近，两个成年男子的动作放的很轻，连脚步声都尽量的避免。

吉尔伽美什的手摸索到病床边沿，确认着伊莉雅的存在。库丘林搔了搔头，目睹对方摸着小孩子脑袋的温柔动作，确定自己在这儿仵着也是尴尬，说了一句"有需要喊我一句"就默默退了出去掩上门。

他握起女孩的小手，察觉到了某种动静的伊莉雅发出微弱的嘤泣，像是在梦呓又夹杂着吃痛无意识的呻吟，她睁开眼睛，确切的瞧见了金色发丝下的面容神情微动，摸着她脑袋的手一顿，来源于头顶的温柔停了下来。

"伊莉雅？"吉尔伽美什声线轻柔的唤着小姑娘的名字，"在做噩梦吗？"

"疼…伊莉雅好疼…"

他听到了小姑娘的哭音，摸索着她的脸庞确定她是否在哭泣，金发的剑眉蹙了起来，神色微怒，那个该死的小鬼…

"不用担心，本王在这里。"

"吉尔…"小女孩似乎才从噩梦中清醒过来，抓住了身边人的手，似乎由于害怕而力道抓得很紧。

"吉尔，伊莉雅做了个梦，梦到自己又掉下来了，楼梯好高…" 她说着，低低的声音惊魂未定带着克制不住的哽咽，嗓子沙哑得变了调，吉尔伽美什不难想到之前她肯定哭过。

"别离开伊莉雅…吉尔。"

事件发展朝着难以想象的诡异弥漫开去，藤村大河实在摸不清眼前这位圣职者的想法。他们刚从慎二的病房里出来，那个反应激烈的小子让老师们觉得难以沟通。慎二喋喋不休自己摔得多疼，他已经在这里躺了几个小时了，爷爷是不可能来看他的，而樱又是个蠢货，所以不会有人相信他口中所说的那个扭曲事实。

那个怪胎疯了一样朝我扑过来，嘴里嚷着听不懂的蛮语带着我一起滚下了楼梯。慎二带着极度的怒气讲述了当时的情形，末了又补充到。她的力气特别大，不是怪胎是什么？

"言峰先生怎么看？"离开慎二的病房后藤村忍不住这么问他，言峰只是垮着嘴角似乎并不大想言语，眼神一时也是阴沉得让人抑郁。

藤村循着他的目光望过去，正好看到方才那金发青年怀中抱着伊莉雅在库丘林的搀扶下走出病房。小女孩儿将下巴搁在他的肩膀上一副怯生生的表情，嫩白小手却径自将他肩膀上的衣料揪成一团，她的左腿耸拉着露出一截白色的绷带，小女孩紧紧贴着那位金发青年的胸膛。

藤村露出安心的表情，那瞬间就默默确定了他们是亲人的关系，她再次瞥了一眼身旁面色莫测的神父。

"喂，你是本王小孩的班主任吧？"

金发青年在库丘林的示意下朝着她转过脸来，她赶忙应和一声，而后不出她所料的听到金发青年以命令的口吻告知她我家小孩将不再到学校去。

一旁的库丘林打着圆场接过话头，"至少在腿伤好之前。"然后在这有些违和的气氛下无视了言峰绮礼，搀着吉尔伽美什径直走向电梯。

"那个…神父先生，那位金发的先生既然要带伊莉雅回家养伤，我们同意她休长假以便在家中接受照顾，手续会之后送到教会的。"藤村说完这些，借由言峰绮礼僵硬的面部表情也隐约感觉到这个地方待不得了，草草说了句告辞就便匆匆离开去办理伊莉雅的出院手续。

一一

这件事情只是个开始而已，言峰绮礼甚至揣测的到一些状况的苗头。

气氛实在说不上好，至少在言峰绮礼推开门的时候就察觉到空气中的沉闷。

"自作主张对你没有好处。"

银发下的嘴唇似乎动了一下，却没有回应。

神父的口吻跟神情非常平静，正如往常他这个人所具有的温厚亲切，此刻对于只存在于他们两人的客厅，无人会去关注言峰绮礼此时的眼神。对着面前的小女孩，他没有掩饰自身没有把她当成小孩子对待的事实，他的态度在对着这个当事人时候已无遮掩的必要。

神父的目光仅是扫视了坐在沙发上低着头的小姑娘一眼，那句话听上去意义不明，但他并不需要她的解释。

两个人脚步动静打破了客厅中一大一小诡异宁静的气氛，库丘林扶着吉尔伽美什出现在走廊上，原本处于僵持状态的言峰跟伊莉雅转过脸看向他们。察觉到了其中的怪异库丘林打着哈哈招呼了一声，气氛依然僵硬，很明显，言峰绮礼直接忽视了这位客人。

他将视线在吉尔伽美什身上转了一圈之后然后继续开口，"伊莉雅，今天你为什么要去找慎二呢？"

虽然是疑问，但并没有多少质疑性，若在他人耳中听来语气也只是恰如其分长辈的关怀。库丘林的角度来看，也只是看到那个小姑娘的肩膀微微抖动了一下，然后将脑袋深深埋进了胸前，那一瞬间他皱了一下眉头，只觉得这一家子的相处方式不是他能够琢磨的诡异。

"帮着这家伙找东西耽误了一点时间。"库丘林撇了撇嘴，他只是来帮个忙而已，扶着的吉尔伽美什手里拿着一根木质道具证明了这一点，它的上方有倒三角的可爱翅膀跟红桃造型，只看了一眼言峰绮礼就知道那是什么，察觉到了同居人的意图他的表情有点微妙起来。

那是吉尔伽美什目盲之前的一些小爱好，那玩意毫无疑问是他钟爱的某件ACG作品中的道具收藏品，

"本王找了件称手的东西给伊莉雅。"

言峰自然不会说这些举动有什么不妥，这种时刻他特地让库丘林帮忙翻出来，稍加思索就能明白他同居人可爱的思路。

他沉着脸色走到吉尔伽美什身边，轻柔的语气却跟他神情大相径庭，"需要什么跟我说一声就行了，明明这些事不需要你来费心，你还真有闲心用这种东西当小姑娘的拐杖。"

"难道你想让伊莉雅用那些粗笨的家伙吗？"吉尔伽美什虽然皱着眉头，但言峰却因为这一如往常的交流方式舒缓了眉心。

一旁的库丘林真心看不下去了，本想开口，在言峰绮礼把目光从吉尔伽美什转到他身上的时候则是一百八十度大转弯，那眼神就是很直白地下达逐客令：你怎么还在这里。

库丘林的脸色被这种态度彻底哽住，他抽了抽嘴角似乎早就习惯了无良神父这种对待方式，确定了不需要自个儿掺和之后就打算离开。走之前眼角余光无意识瞄了一眼沙发角落里的小姑娘，她默不作声，裸露的一只小腿还绑着绷带。

库丘林脑子里闪烁了数下募然蹦出一种不和谐感，似乎是某种疑问突然被记起来又突然忘记，当他看到无良神父半搂着吉尔伽美什说话时最终也只得自认倒霉的得出这一家子只会造就各种修罗场的结论。

tbc

苍 玄


	5. Chapter 5

###

一个顺理成章的理由让某件小事变得更加棘手，那个小姑娘成了一个大麻烦。自那之后伊莉雅变得粘人了不少一一这是如此的理所当然，幼弱的女孩受到了身心的双重打击，同龄人的排斥跟坠落的阴影让她比往常更加流连于吉尔伽美什身边，几乎寸步不离。

至少是在吉尔伽美什的角度感觉，伊莉雅的神经比起之前更为敏感脆弱，甚至开始惧怕起了黑暗。

自她受伤的第一夜，他们本都各自睡下，言峰绮礼就着白天发生的事情正想提醒吉尔伽美什，他们的私人时间又一次被卡莲的叫门声打断。待到他起身开门，卡莲仍旧是一脸淡然的持着灯台站在门外。

"伊莉雅又哭了，她一直喊着吉尔君的名字吵的我睡不着。"她语气冷淡睡眼惺忪的耸耸肩，"我想她在做噩梦吧，一直幻想自己伤口疼…"

理所应当的吉尔伽美什忙去安抚脆弱的小姑娘，自那晚开始他便歇在了两个少女的房间里，每夜履行起如同父母亲的职责，至此言峰绮礼与吉尔伽美什独处的时光更加少的可怜。

门被从外推开一条缝隙，来人并未拧开照明，这到使得卧房里落地窗外照进屋的月光将那人的身影映长了投在走廊的地面上。卧房里的布置是女孩子们喜欢的温馨色调，窗台跟床角挂着轻柔的粉色纱幔，左右各放置着一张床，卡莲安稳地睡在里边的床榻上，外边的床铺一大一小两个身影同样睡得深沉。门缝里袭来的过堂风让纱幔的边角晃荡了一瞬，伊莉雅半搭着被子紧紧偎在吉尔伽美什怀里，揪着金发青年衣领的小手顺势探进了敞开的胸口。

身影静静凝视了片刻，最终无声无息的离开。

卧房里依然只剩下平稳安憩的呼吸声，月色洒进床上金发青年才睁开的雾蒙蒙的眼睛，他朝着房门的方向茫然望了一眼，不确定的眨了眨眼睛。约莫过了片刻，房门被从里面推开。言峰绮礼看到吉尔伽美什摸索着走出来，宽襟衬衣的领子耷拉向一边，一副没睡醒的样子。

这点默契在他们之间本一直存在着，可自打吉尔伽美什目盲以后绮礼明显感觉到它在衰退，这也是他去孤儿院的原因，以现在的情形来看他原本的目的却是已经达到了。

他握住吉尔伽美什伸过来的双手，一把拽过他的身体拉回自己房间关门落锁。

柔软的床垫发出细微的颤动，吉尔伽美什反应过来身体已被重重摔在了床上，随着动作的惯性他几乎是整个儿陷在了床褥里，不等他起身一双大手便按住他的肩膀笼罩他的躯体欺身上前。喉间只来得及急促的喘了两声便被言峰绮礼连同唇舌中的空气一同吞咽了下去。

"唔…"

吉尔伽美什并没有挣扎，任由言峰绮礼一手搂紧他的的腰肢。一只手伸过来固定住他的后脑勺，略带粗糙的指腹滤过金色柔软的发丝，稍微放松了对唇舌的纠缠还不等吉尔伽美什从这突如其来的冲击中得以喘口气便咬住他的一只耳垂。

"绮礼…"

吉尔伽美什的身躯颤栗着低低喘了一声，眼中半存着朦胧的睡意，耳际皮肤在言峰绮礼刻意的挑弄下开始发烫。拉扯变形的睡衣自肩膀扯下，言峰绮礼沿着他线条分明的下颌吻至锁骨处，他知道这副身体每一处敏感点，这里、这里就跟耳垂一样经不起挑逗。

"不用担心，她们都睡了。"

言峰也知道他被挑起了欲望，掌心的薄茧沿着他紧致的腰线往下摸索，虎口钳住他的胯骨缓缓往下移动，吉尔伽美什配合着他的动作，坐在他的怀里曲起腿部以怀起对方腰部的姿势，绷紧的腰肢开始发软。言峰绮礼揉搓着他的臀部，知道了他已经因为前戏逐渐进入了状态，吉尔伽美什开始发出细细的羞耻的喘息声，吐息的热气尽数扑在他的耳侧。

言峰不得不将胸口冒起的火热强行压制下去，还不是时候。他想着。

就着这个姿势顺势将他的腿分的更开一些，中间呈现粉色的性器也开始有抬头的趋势，秋季明朗的月色洒在面前人瓷白的肌肤上，肉眼可见其上逐渐蔓延浓艳的绯色。

因为兴奋而充血的乳珠挺立成饱满的石榴，风景格外撩人。

吉尔伽美什因为情欲而焦灼的喘息，细碎的呻吟可以判断身下人有多意乱情迷，言峰绮礼反倒是醉心于相对于这番旖旎美景显得枯燥机械般的前戏，这种时刻他掏出涨热到僵硬的分身缓缓抵住那处湿润的穴口，没有上次那般粗暴的切入主题，而是一点点的探进，又轻轻抽出，浅尝遏止，使得那处布满褶皱的嫩肉不停收缩，仿佛迫不及待的邀请。

吉尔伽美什眼角弥漫起水色，因为难耐而蹙起眉宇，他看不到言峰绮礼的表情，若是看到或许便能猜到他的同居人内心充斥的强烈欲求。他当然看不到，言峰绮礼的表情比他动作肃穆多了，仿佛正在完成一场伟大的业绩，粗热的性器一下又一下地摩擦着吉尔伽美什最敏感的内侧肌肤，他甚至能够感受到那物事上面勃起的青筋，每一下突突的颤动都压抑着沉重的爆发力。尽管这不符合他们一贯的做爱方式没有维持多久，浓厚的、令人窒息人的燥热继续从野性的冲击力勃发，硬挺的肉刃直接没入了柔软的密穴里。

"呜一一"，吉尔伽美什低低的闷哼，这一次充分准备的身体全然接纳了这一次的髯合。

言峰绮礼手掌紧箍着吉尔伽美什的腰肢，分身几乎是一次连根没入，舒服得令人叹气，肉壁难以忍受着突如其来的压力，那处媚软的穴口却紧紧包裹着侵入的肉刃。吉尔伽美什姣好的眉形拧成了一团，脸上再无睡意的朦胧，只有情欲满满的荡意。

"啊啊…绮礼…嗯…"

这样的姿势做的比往常更加深，吉尔伽美什绷紧了双腿交叉缠在言峰后背，后者将分身一次次凿进他的后穴深处，虎口卡着吉尔伽美什劲瘦的腰部，皮肤摩擦出一大片的深红，随着摆动越加激烈的节奏抽插格外轻松，每一下都是深入浅出。吉尔伽美什全身都使不上力气倒在了言峰怀里，结合处粘腻的水声拍打在耳边像是煮沸的牛奶泡沫。

满室春色，最开始的时候吉尔伽美什还会因为顾忌到可能醒来的女孩子们，声音如同蚊蝇呜咽，最后彻底放纵在性爱的欢愉中，拔高的声调一声比一声荡漾。

"啊啊绮礼…慢一点…快去了…"

近似哀鸣的呻吟之中绮礼不仅丝毫未降缓速度，反而变本加厉的往内里深凿。硕大坚硬的顶端像是带着自主意识般次次砸在那要命的一处上，刺激得吉尔伽美什射过一次后只能徒张着嘴连抽吸都显得困难了。  
到了最后，或许是这张美丽绝伦的脸泛着瑰红色泽唾泪齐淌的模样让言峰生出无尽满足，他就着交合的姿态将吉尔伽美什上半身捞入怀中，一阵剧烈颠动之后的猛一次深嵌让后者游离的意识回转到身上。他感到绮礼停留在深处的分身突突跳动着，浓浊的精液则顺着二人交合的部位涓涓外溢。  
还好体验不太坏，倒是尽兴，意识清晰的眯起了失焦的眼睛，金发被汗濡湿紧贴着面廓。吉尔伽美什垂首亲吻绮礼近在咫尺的脖项，舌尖痒痒扫过其激动的血管与汗珠。

"满足了吗？"  
满足吗。  
言峰筋肉虬扎的胳膊丝毫未曾松懈，就这么搂着他歇息了片刻便又将他压回床上。他自凌乱的被单中抬起脸望过去，失明的双目并不能带给他什么讯息，只是蕴育一片水润的绯红。在同居人越发粗重的呼吸与明显跳跃着的笑意中，他也意识到并不可能如此就结束。

"仅是这样，可没法满足啊。"  
在他愣神的当口儿，言峰绮礼已经抽身退了出去，借着清凌凌的月光言峰仔细欣赏着自己所做的每一步。他直起身子低下头，掰着吉尔伽美什的双腿推压至身侧。瞧着仍旧硬邦邦的分身抽出时，那张殷红小嘴儿似得穴口空虚张合着将他刚刚射进去的精液一点点吐了出来。  
想再插进去的话，必须先忍耐一下呢。

"我也有东西要送你…"  
他低沉轻语，任凭吉尔伽美什疲惫的声线询问耳畔却不去理会。只是兀自附身埋首向伴侣汗淋淋的胸前探舌舔吮润湿乳首，而后一面将它叼在齿间一寸寸施力逗弄着一面含糊呓语"跟伊莉雅那件差不多，还是这样用起来更合适…"  
听到他的语气吉尔伽美什蹙了眉宇暗觉不妙，果然下一瞬一件冰冷圆润的事物便贴上腿根随即顺着方才性爱留下的便利顺软插入了后穴里。

"住…唔！"怒斥被大掌堵回喉咙，虽然看不见但不难想象对方此刻堆满阴沉笑意的脸。  
正如言峰绮礼所说，用在这里比较合适。粉色漆面纤细的圆柱杖身虽然不能将那张收缩战栗的小穴填满，可吉尔伽美什大开双腿堪堪含着它不敢挣动，生怕将它越吞越深的样子着实让某种人着迷。

充斥着阴影的角落被甜蜜的满足照满，言峰绮礼尽情感受着他施与于此得以收获的难以言喻的欢愉感，手上的动作越发肆无忌惮。他握着那手杖上装饰的翎羽搅动，凭着对同居人身体的熟识程度指导手杖另一端在对方体内探索寻觅，只过了不稍片刻便找到了能让吉尔伽美什垂软下来的一处刻意刺激着，余下的精液被手杖全数带出。  
吉尔伽美什惊怒之下，张口咬着言峰绮礼的掌肉不放，而报还他的便是后者再次贴身上来的热烫的分身贴合着圆滑柱身一同捣进深处。

他俯身细细吻着他已经遍布吻痕的身体，声音温和笃定。

"所以也是时候好好安置那个孩子了。"

屋内的动静一直未停，夜晚寒凉的风自窗缝溜进来灌进女孩儿单薄的裙子里。她静静地站在门板前势必已听得清清楚楚。她大口喘着气，那些嘈杂凌乱的声响彻底掩盖了咬着牙齿跟攥紧手指的"咯吱"声，她维持着一个似乎是微笑的僵硬的表情。

半晌，她张开嘴无声无息地自言自语，借着月光不难读出她张合的嘴唇嗡动。  
"伊莉雅是不会离开的。"

Tbc

苍 / 玄


End file.
